


Pokemon The Cerulean city incident

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we see our friends go into Cerulean city hoping to challange the Gym leader Misty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon The Cerulean city incident

Today we see Ash and Brock go into Cerulean city with their minds set on the Gym.

"Hey Brock what type is the gym leader here" Ash asks, "it is a water type Gym leader and her name is Misty" Brock says in responce.

As the two friends get Ash's Pokemon healed up they hear a loud bang from a house close to the Pokemon centre, "Hey Ash lets go check out what happend" Brock shouts and as the two go and find out what happend a shadow watches them from the darkness.

Whilst the two get to the sound of the explosion the two spot a shady figure in a black hoodie and trousers with an "R" on his chest "Who are you and did you cause this expolision" Brock shouts hoping for an explanation, "You do not need to know my name but all you need to know is that I am from Team Rocket and yes I did cause this explosion" the Shady figure said an quite tone.

As Ash gains an angry battle face he shouts "You are going to pay you not just wrecked someones house but their dream, now you are going to pay by challenging me to a Pokemon battle and me winning".

"Ash let me take on this guy we dont know how he battle's or what type of Pokemon he uses" Brock says with an protective attitiude, "every battle I have had has been unepected so fair Brock this one wont be much differant" Ash says quickly after.

It would be a one on one Pokemon battle and the Pokemon which was sent out was Ash's Pidgey and Koffing for the Shadey figure, as the battle rages on it seemed like the Shadey figure had a upper hand and Ash was running out of ideas to think off.

"I will defeat you no matter how long it takes me and Pidgey will beat you" Ash shouts making the Shadey figure flinch, "Your shouting wont make me lose that easy" the Shadey figure says with a kind of scared tone.

Now the battle is in full swing with Pidgey managing to get some critical hits of until "Hey Pidgey why have you stopped" Ash wonders, As he says that Pidgey starts to glow tih a bright light.

"It cant be Pidgey is evolving it must be because of Pidgeys and Ash's determination to win" Brock thinks to himself, As everyone is staring at Pidgey it starts to change form and as the glow dissapears it turns out it evolved into a Pidgeotto.

With this new chance of winning the battle and saving the house it also turns out Pidgeotto has learned a new move which is Air Slash, and with that manages to know out Koffing and with that timing officer Jenny arrived and arrested the Shady figure and nevear reviling his name.

As that is sorted out it soon turns out no one was injured in the explosion and that it was luckly no where near anyone and with that Ash says whilst smiling at his new Pokemon "Who knew thatwe have only been travaling a few days and I manged to stop a criminal, Mum is going to kill me when i get home for being to reckless".

"You be she will but I think she will be very proud too as you have achived so much so soon" Brock says to make sure Ash dosent get too worried and as the two smile at each other they both know that it is now time for the Gym and with that, both head of too the Pokemon center to get some rest and heal up Ash's Pokemon.

"It is time now Brock lets challenge the Gym leader Misty and get my second Gym badge" Ash says with confidence, with that both enter the Gym with confident faces and before their eyes Misty is already waiting and soon come sout with "I have been waiting for you, but only because I heard you defeated a criminal from team Rocket which must mean you are strong".

The two soon get thier positions and start the battle which was an two on two Pokemon battle, with that Ash sends out his Pidgeotto whilst Misty sent out Staryu.

One by one moves start to hit both Pokemon weakining both, "I was right, you are strong but I wont go easy on you" Misty shouts but Ash responds with a smile "I dont expect you too other wise it wont feel like I have earned it".

After one attack from both Pokemon both end up knocking each other out leaving both trainers with one Pokemon each, Which starts the final battle leading off with Charmeleon with Ash and Starmie.

With the two final Pokemon out the battle starts with Charmeleon having an unexpected advantage some how and managing to get some powerful emeber's, "How is Charmeleon doing that fire is weak to water" Misty shouts with frustration.

"It is because of the bond we share, nothing can beat that as that is what we have been using so far because we know our bond can allow us to do anything" Ash shouts.

Charmeleon managed to get some remaining powerful ember's off on Starmie until Starmie got some powerful water guns on Charmeleon, "I cant lose concentration I still have to knock out Starmie".

Even know Charmeleon has been weakend Charmeleon managed to get a powerful dragon rage out on Starmie causing it to get knocked out, "Well done Ash I nevear thought to lose but I guess I was wrong, Here it the Cascade badge and before you leave I would advise catching more Pokemon as it might get more harder further on" Misty says proudly, taking her advice Ash and Brock leave the gym with smiles on their faces and soon start to walk to Route twenty four and twenty five which are the routes Misty suggested.

As we see the two friends walk into the sunset who knows what may be waiting install for them until next time.


End file.
